Honest
by irma1129
Summary: LEE DONGHYUCK My Dongsaeng, My Bestfriend, The person who I like to take care and protect the most. MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN


Honest

Pair : Mark X Haechan

 **Haechan POV**

Haechan tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaannya pada hyung yang paling dekat dengannya berubah. Berbagai kemungkinan Haechan telah pikirkan, mungkin karena mereka tumbuh bersama, mungkin karena Mark adalah orang yang paling mendukung apapun yang dirinya lakukan, mungkin karena mereka telah mengerti satu sama lain dan masih banyak kemungkinan yang Haechan tak bisa ungkapkan.

 _Haechan tentu saja menyadari nya._

Jika dulu hyung nya menanyakan apa Koeun noona pulang dengan selamat di acara MMC yang menyebabkan studio yang tadinya sepi menjadi cukup rusuh, dia menjadi orang pertama yang menggoda mereka di ikuti teman - temannya tapi sekarang dia bahkan tidak suka ketika mengetahui hyung nya bertukar nomor ponsel dengan maknae Red Velvet Yeri.

Jika dulu dia terbiasa dengan Mark yang selalu berlatih dengan para hyung dari pada Mini Rookies tapi sekarang dia akan mengeluh pada hyungnya, jika Mark mengabaikannya.

Jika dulu dia menganggap panggilan "Soulmate" Jaehyun hyung dan Mark itu kekanak - kanakan tapi sekarang dia juga ingin Mark memberikannya julukan seperti pada Jaehyun hyung.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hari ini merupakan hari yang menyenangkan bagi Haechan karena hari ini dia dan para hyung akan merayakan 1st debut NCT127 bersama para fans,

Ya harusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan jika saja para hyung tidak meninggalkannya pulang sendiri seperti sekarang ini, setelah mengantarkan para hyung ke gedung SM managernya langsung mengantarkannya pulang ke drom.

Haechan melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya memasuki drom seorang diri, jika ditanya kenapa dia sendiri ? Maka jawabannya he still minor !!!

Para hyung sekarang ada di gedung SM, melakukan V Live untuk merayakan 1st anniversary debut mereka.

"Harusnya tadi aku minta berhenti di drom nct dream saja" keluhnya

Dia tidak suka sendirian seperti sekarang, biasanya selalu ada Mark yang menemaninya tapi sekarang Mark bahkan ikut bersama para hyung. Well hyungnya sekarang sudah dewasa tidak sama lagi seperti dirinya yang masih harus pulang sekitar pukul 10 malam, tetap saja dia kesal dengan Mark yang membiarkannya pulang sendirian.

"Sungguh menyebalkan" gerutunya

Dengan langkah terpaksa Haechan memasuki kamarnya bersama Doyoung hyung,

 _Kamar yang dulunya diisi oleh dirinya dan Mark hyungnya_

 _Kamar yang membuatnya merasa kesepian ketika Mark sibuk dengan schedulenya_

 _Kamar yang setiap malam akan ramai dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka_

 _Dan kamar yang menjadi saksi di setiap malam dirinya memperhatikan wajah lelah hyungnya yang tertidur_

Sungguh dia merindukan saat - saat itu, ini sudah sekitar 2 bulan sejak pertukaran rommate yang diajukan oleh Mark pada sang manager yang berakhir dengan dirinya bersama Doyoung hyung sedangkan Mark bersama Yuta dan Winwin hyung. Awalnya Haechan mengajukan protes karena kenapa hanya dirinya yang berganti rommate ?? tapi setelah tahu Mark sendiri yang mengajukan permintaan itu membuatnya diam seketika, mungkin hyung nya sudah lelah dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka setiap malam atau hyung nya sudah terlalu bosan terus bersamanya itulah yang Haechan pikirkan tentang keputusan Mark.

Dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya serta rambut yang masih terlihat basah memperjelas keadaanya yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Haechan langsung mendudukan dirinya di ranjang yang biasanya Doyoung hyung tempati, tangannya mulai mengeluarkan beberapa benda yang ada di dalam ransel yang tadi di bawanya. Sebuah buku, kacamata, earphone, serta ponsel nya.

 ** _Mark_**

 **Kau sudah sampai drom ??**

 **Balas pesanku !!!**

 **Kau marah ?**

 **Kau sudah tidur ??**

Haechan mengerutkan dahinya setelah membaca rentetan pesan dari Mark.

 ** _Haechan_**

 **Aku sudah sampai**

 **Aku mau tidur sekarang, jadi jangan menggangguku**

 **Bersenang - senanglah**

 ** _Mark_**

 **Pergilah ke kamarku, aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu.**

 **Aku menyimpannya di laci tempatku biasa belajar**

 ** _Haechan_**

 **Please hyunggg, aku sendirian di drom ini.**

 **Kamarmu ada di lantai bawah sedangkan aku ada di lantai atas.**

 **Jangan bercanda !!!!**

 **Mark calling ...**

Haechan kini menatap tajam wajah Mark yang ada di layar ponselnya, hyungnya sangat menjengkelkan. Bagaimana dia tidak jengkel kalau yang di maksud hyung dalam pesan itu hanya sebuah amplop berwarna biru, Mark bahkan sengaja melakukan video call dengan maksud menemaninya turun kelantai bawah menuju kamarnya dan tentu saja dengan terpaksa dirinya menuruti keinginan hyung nya itu.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud " _sesuatu_ " untukku hyung ?" nada ejekan dan lirikan tajam dia tunjukan pada Mark, dia menggenggam sebuah amplop berwarna biru.

"Kau mengerjaiku Mark" tuduhnya yang di balas dengan kekehan Mark

 **"Selamat malam, sampai jumpa nanti"**

Hah dia tidak percaya Mark begitu saja mengakhiri panggilannya begitu saja, kata umpatan sudah ada di penghujung bibirnya dan siap di keluarkan kapan pun jika saja suara notifikasi pesan masuk pada ponselnya tidak berbunyi. Haechan segera menyambar ponselnya dan segera membaca pesan itu, ternyata pesan dari hyung yang mengerjainya.

 ** _Mark_**

 **Jangan berani mengeluarkan kata - kata itu !!!!**

Seringaian jelas terlihat jelas diwajahnya setelah membaca pesan itu. ohh hyung nya itu sangat tahu sekali tentang dirinya,membuatnya sangat terharu.

"Oh shit !!!! fuck you Mark Lee" ucapnya tersenyum kecil dengan masih melihat pesan dari Mark.

 ** _Mark_**

 **Lee Donghyuck You Little Brat !!!!!!!!!!!**

Haechan tertawa membaca pesan baru yang Mark kirimkan padanya. Ini luar biasa bagaimana Mark tahu kalau dirinya mengumpat pada hyungnya,

 ** _Haechan_**

 **LOVE letter eh ??**

 **You LOVE me so much**

 **Mark Lee**

 ** _Mark_**

 **Shut up !!!!**

Sebenarnya Haechan belum melihat isi dari amplop itu, tadi dia hanya ingin mengerjai hyung nya saja. Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan baginya melihat seorang Mark frustasi.

 ** _Haechan_**

 **Good night LOVE**

 **CHU~~~~~**

 ** _Mark_**

 **Just shut up LEE DONHYUCK !!!!!!!!!!!**

Haechan terdiam tanpa berniat membalas pesan dari Mark, dia tahu hyung nya sudah sangat kesal jadi lebih baik dia menghentikannya sekarang kalau tidak mungkin dia akan menjadi sorotan para hyung saat besok sarapan karena kembali bertengkar dengan Mark.

Masih dengan menggenggam surat itu Haechan menaiki ranjang atas tempat tidurnya, menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Jika biasanya dia bertelanjang dada saat tidur tapi sejak kepindahan Mark, dia lebih memilih membuka jendela kamarnya.

Haechan menatap kertas yang sudah terpisah dengan tempatnya, mulai membaca setiap kata yang tertulis didalamnya.

 _To. Dongsaeng Who I Love The Most_

 _Yoo~~~ Donghyuck-ah_

 _it's me, you're beloved Mark hyung ke ke ke ke._

 _Sudah 1 tahun kita debut bersama, bukankah waktu berjalan begitu cepat ? Aku masih ingat kau bahkan menangis Ketika tahu bahwa kita akan debut bersama. heol Such a Cry Baby_

 _Banyak hal yang terjadi selama 1 tahun ini, perasaan sedih karena kita berpikir tidak akan pernah bisa berdiri bersama di panggung yang sama, senang saat kau ada diantara para hyung di debut ke2 ku, khawatir jika kita melakukan kesalahan pada saat kita debut dan bahagia hingga sekarang kita selalu bersama._

 _Bukankah begitu??_

 _Beberapa bulan belakang aku sempat dikejutkan dengan perubahan sikapmu yang lebih banyak diam dari biasanya, saat itu kau harus tau aku sangat khawatir. Kau yang biasanya selalu datang padaku setiap ada masalah apapun tapi pada saat itu kau hanya diam, aku selalu memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Apa yang sebenarnya aku lewatkan?_

 _Dan semua itu terjawab dengan beberapa artikel yang ada di portal pencarian namamu. Para hyung dan dongsaeng sangat mencemaskanmu saat itu, dan aku sebagai seorang hyung merasa gagal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika kau berada di masa sulitmu. Aku merasa sakit saat kau menangis meminta maap pada manager dan para member, aku terluka ketika mendengar kau menangis setiap malam dan aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

 _Tapi akhir - akhir ini aku menyadari sesuatu, bahwa kau selalu berusaha memberitahuku tentang masalah yang kau alami tapi aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sehingga kita tidak memiliki waktu untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Sungguh maapkan aku._

 _Please don't get hurt again, if you hurt then I will Broke._

 _Stop call me Cute Boy, you little brat !!!! Ke ke ke ke._

 _Jangan pernah memendam semuanya sendiri, kau memiliki hyungmu yang akan selalu mendengarkanmu jangan pernah berpikir kau hanya akan menambah beban pada diriku atau para hyung._

 _Bukankah merengek dan mengeluh juga tugas seorang magnae ???_

 _Aku bisa menjadi seorang magnae bagi para hyung, aku juga bisa menjadi leader, hyung dan magnae secara bersamaan ketika bersama para dongsaeng. Aku tidak akan marah ketika Jeno, Jisung dan Chenle mengatakan bahwa aku seperti magnae tapi aku akan merasa marah ketika kau melakukan hal seperti itu. Jika aku bersama mu aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang HYUNG yang bisa kau andalkan kapanpun dimanapun, menjadi tempatmu bersandar dan berkeluh kesah, menjadi tempat berlindung mu ketika kau merasa lelah dengan segalanya._

 _Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu, aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya padamu. Donghyuck-ah, Aku sangat berterima kasih memiliki dongsaeng sepertimu dan aku tahu kau sangat mencemaskanku lebih dari siapapun._

 _Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan puzzle yang aku berikan saat kau ulang tahun ? Aku mendengar bahwa kau selalu memaksa para hyung terutama doyoung hyung untuk membantumu menyelesaikannya, kau harus bekerja keras. Aku akan memberikan hadiahnya jika kau sudah menyelesaikannya ke ke ke._

 _LEE DONGHYUCK_

 _My Dongsaeng, My Bestfriend, The person who I like to take care and protect the most._

 _Love You_

 _Mark Lee_

 _Ps. Aku tahu kau pasti akan memberitahukan member lain tentang surat ini dan menjadikanku sasaran godaan para hyung dan dongsaeng._

FIN ~~~

YUHHHHHUUUU comeback dengan Markhyuck ..

Semoga kalian suka

Jangan lupa review nyah ..

Ohh sejak markhyuck pisah kamar kita jadi bisa liat Mark yang gencar deketin dede Haechan yeahhh ..

Dan pesan mereka di 1st anniversary itu sesuatu bangettttt ..

Bikin tambah sayang deh sama MARKHYUCK !!!!!!

Yoshh Selamat menikmati


End file.
